


if hover-boards were wishes...

by BabaTunji



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Alpha W'Kabi, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: A/B/O AU, Erik gets the house-husband treatment
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa, W'Kabi/Okoye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	if hover-boards were wishes...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love tap for the fics/meta etc that swear Erik just needs therapy and tender loving care.  
> The implication being he's never attended therapy in the first place, or that therapy is the answer to structural inequality and violence..  
> It's usually not meant to be condescending but it reads that way when put next to a character that takes 'No Justice, No Peace' seriously.  
> This is based in my head of house abo worldbuilding setting (see Mating Run, Head of House, etc)  
> Title is play-on for the phrase 'if horses were wishes, beggars would ride'  
> Text in [square brackets] is character thoughts or actions, text in “ “ is spoken dialogue. This is indulgent crack, enjoy. 

-:-  
The few times Erik imagined an afterlife. It had usually involved more pain. Christian style hell or some version of purgatory or... nothing at all. He also hadn't put much thought into what he would do if he failed. Besides, try again. Now he has to wonder at his optimism. His plans were foiled comically fast and instead of letting him die like any decent justice system. His cousin and Wakanda's justice system denied him death or any real self-righteousness. The latter stings more than the former.

Apparently Wakanda didn't take kindly to misbehaving alphas. Nevermind the trouble and actual issues he'd caused his cousin. He'd been reduced by a council of suspiciously only omegas, to a 'misbehaving alpha'. "In need of therapy and a firmer hand." Which is why he was not only denied a death sentence like a proper enemy of the state, he wasn’t even sent to a proper prison. No, they slapped a house arrest tagger on him and left him at the tender "mercies" of his cousin.

Now Erik hadn't taken this all sitting down. No, he threw a proper fit. Tried to goad his cousin to let him die or at least sending him somewhere he didn't have to see the omega’s face all the time. T’Challa said no. He’s allowed to move about the internal palace as he likes but he couldn't leave the grounds without triggering his restraining device and being knocked unconscious. If he tried to physically fight anyone the restraining device shocked him. If he annoyed his cousin too much the restraining device shocked him. It’s tedious. All he could do was scheme within his allotted space and ignore his cousin when he tried to "talk".

He was bored enough to watch Wakanda's version of television. Which suspiciously had no news channels, so he couldn’t even keep up with whatever was going on outside the pretty walls he and his cousin shared. Every once in a while, his aunt or the princess visited and he either made himself scarce or traded spiteful conversation as his mood bid him. The last time the princess was here he made her cry. His cousin got so angry. It was the highlight of his week. Then her mother visited and made Erik want to kill himself after killing her. Which was ... normal these days.  
Besides daydreaming about killing his cousin, he consumed way too many hours of Wakandan history, drama and media. Which was a weird sort of education in a country he'd been king of for less than 3 days. It helped explain all the odd things he’s seen since he came to the country but paid little mind till now.

1\. Omegas ran everything. This was not an exaggeration. He noticed the lack of alphas or even betas in the council and among the border tribe but he hadn't thought much about it. W'Kabi was an alpha. But everyone else. Or at least those who mattered. Like his cousin and the council and the general were omegas. Which was very intentional. He watches hours of Wakandan drama to get an idea of what Wakanda considered a traditional family or way to do things. It makes him morbidly amused. It's just awful. Eventually he comes to the realization that at least some of the things he was watching and making fun of or deriding, would be happening to him very soon. It's not a fun thought.

2\. He was now his cousin's bitch. He figured as much when the council dumped him on T'Challa instead of killing him like he asked. But it hadn't really sunk in till he watched several separate dramas, documentaries and honest to god reality T.V. Wakanda had a low opinion of alphas. In the dramas they were always scheming for their omegas favor or causing trouble or being hoes. And the poor omegas just had to deal with their erstwhile alphas. Of which they had… three. On average. The shit blows his mind. Has him looking at his irritatingly cheerful cousin differently. He was king now and before that a whole prince. Shouldn't he have like 5 alphas running around with his kids or something? Erik knows to take the media with a grain of salt. Not all Wakandans were like this probably. But thus far all his past observations on the way Wakandans acted only supported the shitty dynamic he saw repeatedly on T.V.

3\. Erik was according to the rest of the council and Wakanda, T'Challa's first alpha. Which apart from making no sense, a big deal. The first alphas in the dramas when they weren't being drama queens or plotting to have the 3rd alpha removed for daring to speak to their omega out of turn or some shit were an omega’s legitimate spouse. Which... ok. So now he was married, by Wakandan standards. Great. His cousin doesn't mention any of this of course when he talks at, not to Erik. He talks about therapy and his dad and other shit Erik would rather die than listen to. So, Erik gets to watch the 6th season of "The Story of Ashura" and piece together what exactly he's supposed to be doing right now that he’s not dead.

4\. T'Challa's heat would be happening eventually. As in quite soon. As in what the actual fuck. This was the most important takeaway from all the shitty media on famous Wakandans and history and family life. (Nothing about medicine or science or engineering or weapons. No just enough "romance" to fill a fucking 100 TB hard drive) Erik is T'Challa's first alpha and whenever he had his heat he'd come to Erik and whenever Erik went into rut he'd have to go to T'Challa. Since T'Challa was a weirdo and had no betas. But that's not the point because Wakandan omegas only had their heats every few years, and Erik doesn't think he's lucky enough to have just missed T'Challa's heat. Also, he overheard his aunt talking about it with T'Challa.

Erik doesn't think his cousin is a rapist but he's also very aware that they were probably compatible mating wise, despite being cousins. And if the omega walked up to him when his heat rolled around he wouldn't say no. It's humbling. The level of control his cousin would have over him in a matter of weeks. T'Challa is in his late thirties and he has no kids yet. If this heat was 'fruitful' Erik would have one more chain around his neck in the form of a child or children. Because from where he’s been looking, Wakandans didn't seem to have issues having kids. At. All.

He could scheme all he wants but once heats and ruts. And pregnancy and children got involved. He isn't sure he would be able to get out of it intact. Wakandan alphas (which he technically is, even if it's only half) were irrationally attached to their children. And while Erik's never gone crazy over anyone's kids, he's not sure if that will remain the case if his cousin ties him up properly. He's starting to recognize pieces or his own self in the shitty alpha protagonists that were in a lot of the media. Apparently if he grew up in Wakanda he would have been a quintessential alpha. Which is about as comforting as knowing he'll never leave the palace without his cousins say so.

In conclusion he's fucked. And he really wishes he'd slit his cousin’s throat instead of chucking him over the waterfall. How he even survived that is still beyond Erik. He finishes 'The story of Ashura' just in time for a visit from his aunt. He's still not sure what to watch next. He hated Ashura's omega but rooted for the dumb alpha anyway. Also the actress that played Ashura’s first beta reminded him of Linda.

R: “My son's heat is approaching”  
E: [Pretending to be deaf and mute]  
R: “You are now his first alpha and though you are not who I would have picked, or any sort of proper alpha. You're who he'll need.”  
E: [Scrolls through the channels. He's never gonna watch that stupid documentary on famous alphas in Wakandan history.]  
R: N'Jadaka I am speaking to you.  
E: [Turns lazily to face her] “I can't kill him, you have nothing to be worried about.”  
R: “An omegas heat is different. Have you ever spent a heat with an omega?”  
E: [has not. Omegas are whiny and clingy, and he had better shit to do. But isn’t going to admit inexperience now] “Why does it matter. Your son gets to use me as human sex toy for a few days so what?”  
R: “The heat is serious. Alphas have been hurt in heat. As have omegas.”

E: “From dehydration?” [My cousin’s gonna fuck around and break my dick with that super strength]  
R: “...”  
E: “Okay, well your son is a grown man. And I'm the one who's not consenting here so... I guess we'll hope he's on birth control for all of our sakes.”  
R: “He's not on birth control. It doesn't work with the herb.”  
E: [fuck me]  
R: “This heat is important.”  
E: “What happened to his main bitch? The one that snuck y’ll out? Why isn't she fucking him through this?”

R: [Upper lip twitches, har hands too. She really wants to throttle Erik] "Nakia is involved abroad. Ironically doing the work you've inspired my son to do."  
E: [So… she’s really not a proper alpha]  
They talk some more, and Erik gets a nice, late picture as to his cousin’s love life these past few years. It's sad. Erik is so over this family. His dad for not bringing him here sooner. His uncle for abandoning his ass. He could have been living good right now, with kids, a home and all the other things he's learned to live without  
When she leaves he doesn't feel better. He doesn't want to play house with his cousin. If given a choice, he'd be dead. But he's not. The choices are no longer in his hands. So, he gets to suffer. And be a dad in 7-9 business months. Fuck his life. His cousin brings it up eventually. When even Erik can smell what's coming. He's working through another series with the actor that played Ashura's first beta when his cousin interrupts his viewing (She was playing spunky beta with 2 alphas fighting over) 

T: “We need to talk”  
E: “I'm not fucking you, call your main bitch.”  
T: “That's not what this is about N'Jadaka.”  
E: [Has to pause his drama now]" ... "  
T: “Your probation period is nearing its end, soon you'll be expected to start the mandatory therapy.”  
E: [Did not pay attention at all during his sentencing]  
T: “So you will be leaving the palace for a few hours every day, for that.”  
E: "..."  
T: "..."

E: “That’s all?”  
T: “My heat is also approaching.”  
E: [here we go]  
T: “You are my first alpha. It wouldn't be proper if I went elsewhere for help.”  
E: [armed with the knowledge of Wakandan drama] “Get a beta or something. Someone who can't knock you up.”  
T: ”That's usually the first alphas duty, to decide those house matters.”  
E: [Knows that] “I don't want to mate you or raise kids with you.”  
T: “I didn't think you would.”

E: [notes the sadness/bitterness and also knows it's not directed at him] ”How long is your cycle?”  
T: “Several days usually, I have a heat room.”  
E: “If I spent it with you, what would I get out of it? Besides a new chain around my neck.”  
T: [Suddenly suspicious. Also, feelings hurt about children being described as ‘chains’] "It's your duty as first alpha."  
E: “So... Nothing? No extra privileges or decent books or kimoyo beads? Just another way to chain me to you?”  
T: “Kimoyo beads?”  
E: “Or some science books, idk man I'm bored out of my mind.”  
T: [Erik didn’t *seem* bored, brooding and watching dramas all the time] “That can be arranged.”  
E: “Oh. and you have to get me birth control.”  
T: [eyebrows twitch]

E: [Knows all about how Wakandan omegas feel about alpha birth control.] "..."  
T: “My doctor can prescribe you some.”  
E: “Ok...ok. I have more demands but I need a minute to think about it.”  
T: [Deep sigh]

Two days later, Erik has a nice set of kimoyo beads, relaxed setting on his restraining device, restricted access to the Wakandan web and most importantly: birth control. The last part involves a talk with his cousins’ doctor, an older beta who didn't seem very pleased about dosing him up with enough hormones to make him sterile for the next few months at least. Erik doesn't give a fuck. He now had access to all the other dramas the actors from Ashura's story were in and some of them looked really good.

He also could read the news now, though after months of being out of the loop it doesn't really interest him. Wakanda seemed to be doing fine, and the rest of the world didn't matter to Wakanda's ever changing mediascape. He's become accustomed to his prison. The thought makes him more depressed, and then he finds another series with a different plot to Ashura's story but still really good (he keeps recognizing the actors) and he feels better.

He's on the 10th episode of "Asani's Royal Love" when his cousin’s heat starts. He knows it's starting because the omega has been working from home and gravitating unconsciously to wherever he's at. He doesn't make a big deal out of it, because his cousins finally learnt to shut up and let him be, on the plus side the omega smells great. It's a comforting scent. Till it's not. Because the smell goes from nice warm, maternal vibes to, ‘fuck me right now.’ The switch up slaps him in the face, but he recovers quickly.

Before the change T'Challa had been working on something on his kimoyo beads a few inches from where he was on the couch. After the change that space disappears, and Erik has a lap full of in-heat omega. It's not bad. The smell is better and fucking isn't a chore. Not after he's had only his hand for company these past few months. His aunt already gave him the 411 for this heat. His cousin was older blah blah, longer cycles blah blah, increased aggression... 

He would have bruises all over him when this heat is over.  
Despite the ever possible death by fucking; His dick is fully with the program. There's an initial hitch because he doesn't want to knot on the couch they're sitting on (his preferred couch for watching dramas and brooding) 

He spends a few minutes trying to manhandle them to his room. Almost gets brained till he realizes T’Challa isn’t protesting the moving locations part just the lack of skin contact. Once he figures that out the moving goes much smoother and he isn’t knocked unconscious in the process. Then things get hazy. 

There's food when he remembers they should eat, water when he reaches out on the dresser and heat scent to keep him under the influence for a decent four days. Somewhere in all that, there's six different iterations of shower sex so they probably shower too. Even if he doesn't feel like it when he’s fully lucid again.  
T'Challa is knocked out and smells like him. Which besides inciting sticky horrible alpha sentiment, also incites a minor panic that the omega is pregnant. He doesn't calm down till he's sniffed the older omega properly, making sure he really isn't pregnant. His inner alpha deflates and the rest of him rejoices. He would continue to dodge that bullet as long as possible. Then he goes to take a shower

Nothing really changes after that. Besides his new mandated therapy and increased library of things to entertain him. T'Challa doesn't act differently and Erik doesn't seek him out. He did his duty and got a few things out of it. A week or two into his therapy he gets a visit from someone he's been wondering about but never had the guts to ask. W'Kabi shows up to the palace one evening with one kid on his back and another at his side. It's disgusting. They hug it out after Erik's sure the kid at his side won’t bite him.

The one on W’Kabi’s back wakes up once they settle into one of the sitting rooms. Erik gets the dubious pleasure of holding them while they talk. So apparently no one really got punished for all the alpha misbehavior he caused. W'Kabi's cousin took over his previous duties but the alpha himself seemed to be fine. And with 2 new additions. The general and W’Kabi were still together, Erik knows the older one at least is hers, he recognized the face structure and the bitchy look of displeasure.

All jokes aside the kids were cute, W'Kabi and the people who supported him we're mostly ok. Some had been hurt when their talon fighters were shot down but actually casualties were almost zero. The repercussions of supporting him weren't too awful either. Apparently, it was mostly because he’s now T’Challa’s first alpha and T’Challa went super easy on the dissent and actually listened to their complaints after or whatever. Anyway, there wouldn't be any more dissent again, and W'Kabi seemed to be settling into domestic first alpha life. 

As is... Erik. That part comes up later because everyone seems to know his cousin just had his heat. There's an awkward moment before Erik admits no, there would be no happy announcements. He’s on birth control, thanks. W'Kabi deflates a bit after that but doesn't seem too surprised. They spend the rest of the time gossiping about Wakandan entertainment and occasionally insulting his cousin and omegas in general. It's great. The highlight of his week easily.  
When the kid Erik is holding starts complaining W'Kabi decides it’s time to go. But he promises to visit again, without the kids so Erik doesn't feel as bad. He really hasn't interacted with anyone besides the occasional Dora or his cousin or his aunt or the princess. The latter 2 who avoided his part of the palace usually. W'Kabi's visit is very welcome. 

His therapy sessions are absolute shit. He doesn't want to talk about his trauma or deal with all the things he's been repressing. (They're repressed for a reason) so it's just a horrible time.  
He blazes through "Asani's Royal Love" and honest to God cries when the omega disappoints Asani and just never makes it up. They used to be so in love but by episode 65 it's painful, and then him and Asani both are over the drama. He has to take a break from it, spends some time with the online classes on science and engineering. It's interesting but his hearts not in it. He knows there's no point. He's never leaving Wakanda again.

He'd rather find some mindless drama where the stakes are low, and the alphas are treacherous. Which is what he does, Wakanda made really good, high quality (in terms of cinematics and effects) media. It's easy to sink into, he has his favorite actors now. And it makes the time fly.  
His cousin is barely around now. Probably something to do with all the drama with the U.N. Erik has access to the news now but he's not even interested. Naturally that's when he gets dragged into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love abo, world building and concubine dramas.  
> "Asani's Royal Love" is a reference to the amazing chinese drama, "Ruyi's Royal love in the palace"  
> "The story of Ashura" is a reference to the lovely chinese drama, "The story of Minglan"  
> Come chat with me on tumblr @tjadakaa or on discord (link in profile)


End file.
